


The doctor and domestics

by GalifreysLostChild



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalifreysLostChild/pseuds/GalifreysLostChild
Summary: Yaz is in love with the doctor and it's starting to show after accidentaly walking in on the doctor while she was changing. Where will they're friendship go? Does the Doctor feel the same?(first chapter)
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 5





	1. Hidden Feelings

{ CHAPTER 1 COVER YOU’RE EYES }

Graham, Ryan and Yaz had been dropped in Sheffield on a quiet Saturday morning quite a few hours ago to catch up with what was happening. The doctor had done a variety of things so far today sat in the library scouring the shelfs, peeked into Yaz’s room on the tardis it just always seemed to make her smile she loved the disorganised clutter, made some toast or to phrase it better burnt some toast and finally decided to do some swimming. The doctor hadn’t done much swimming lately they’re just seemed to be everything happening at once lately so when she dropped everyone back in Sheffield for the day she knew it was one of the things she wanted to get done. It was now about 14:23 the doctor had finished swimming and had a shower she got out of the pool and tried to walk to her bedroom but the tardis had other ideas and kept redirecting her back to the console room after a few attempts to find her room the doctor gave up and just decided to get dressed into her clothes in the console room it’s not like she was expecting anyone river hadn’t called her to ask if she could pop in, as far as she knew the world wasn’t in any real danger so UNIT wasn’t going to be banging on her door and this morning she was pretty certain that the fam said that the earliest any of them were getting back was some time after 4 ish. So it was definitely a surprise for Yaz to walk through the door when the doctor was only in a bra and boxers   
“and that’s when I sai- YAZ OHMYGOD” the doctor was talking to the tardis when the doctor heard the tardis door opening and Graham’s and Ryan’s voices from the outside Yaz immediately backed into the door after realising the situation which only resulted in grumbles from Ryan and Graham to why they couldn’t come in.  
“OH doctor” in shock Yaz covered her eyes her face going a vibrant red the doctor tried to cover ever but with only to hands she was having some difficulty  
“Y-Yaz how much did you see” the doctor spluttered blush even more red than Yaz   
“enough to know that you’re more beautiful than a lot of humans but anyway may I ask WHY YOU’RE GETTING CHANGED IN THE CONSOLE ROOM” Yaz whisper shouted Yaz really didn’t know how to feel she wasn’t lying when she said that the time lady was more beautiful than a lot of humans but she was also really confuse why the doctor thought that it was a good idea to get dressed in the room that was basically the entrance hall.   
“I can’t believe you I bet you planned this” the doctor hissed at the tardis “look the tardis would let me go to my bedroom after I went swimming and kept leading me back here so in the end I just gave up and got dressed here it’s not like you were meant to be back yet you said this morning that the earliest you would be back was around 4 ish” the frustrated time lord cried out as she had a big crush on Yaz but she couldn’t believe how the tardis had planned this.   
“Is anyone going to let us in” shouted a impatient Graham   
“Shut up they’re probably snogging or something” ryan said playfully shoving Graham, loudly enough that even the doctor heard it Yaz was already blushing but at that comment she managed to turn even redder Yaz had a big crush on the doctor and Graham and Ryan knew that they found the girls obliviousness to be absolutely hilarious and Yaz and the doctor could hear them giggling outside the tardis. At this comment the doctor snapped back to reality somehow only now realising how exposed she really was and hurried to get her clothes on.  
“Are you decent now doctor?” Yaz asked as much as she loved the sight she new the more she looked the more aroused she would get and with Graham and Ryan so nearby she new it probably wasn’t the best time to look into acting on a sex dream she had about the doctor. With a small yelp the doctor cried out the word yes the time lady had been around over 1500 years yet still managed to be a complete mess in front of Yaz somehow the emotions seemed to have way more control, Yaz sighed in relief for a moment there she was get wet and she really didn’t want to handle that at the moment. She slowly moved her hands away from her eyes and opened the door for some reason her and the time lords eyes kept meeting every time one of them would blush and quickly look away. Ryan and Graham burst in   
“Hey doc” Graham chuckled   
“Oh yeah hi doctor-why couldn’t we come in?” Ryan asked giggling quietly under his breath he looked at the doctor and then at Yaz.  
“ H-Hello guys well I was- RYAN NO I..I RYAN” the blonde haired time lord cried out in shock after eventually getting what Ryan actually implied   
“Anyway,” she tried to change the conversation   
“How come you’re all back so early?” the doctor asked   
“ Well doc I don’t know how you don’t know but whatever time you think it is it’s definitely not it’s actually 16:35 35 minutes after the earliest time we said we might get back at” Graham replied the doctor stood there for a sec taking in what Graham had just said before starting to blush and angrily argue with the tardis on the basis that the tardis definitely planned ALL of this.  
“Hey guys I feel a bit tired and light headed Im going to go to bed” Yaz said breaking the short silence she didn’t know what had come over her she just suddenly felt a bit ill and she felt lovesick over the doctor it was the eyes she could gaze into them for hours when she looked into the doctors eyes she couldn’t help but see why she loved her,   
the doctor spun round she looked worried “LIGHT HEADED! I should do some tests in the med bay what if you’re ill?!” “No seriously doctor it’s fine I just need to sleep I think” Yaz mumbled followed by a yawn.


	2. Gay Panic noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz is upset she is filled with sadness because she thinks that the doctor doesn't like her in the way Yaz likes the doctor and is worried that if she tells the doctor how she feels the doctor might react badly and be dropped back home.

It was technically a Sunday on earth for the doctor it meant being the most boring day ever but for most the fam it usually meant a happy, peaceful doing whatever they pleased in the tardis but today just seemed a bit off Graham had been in the kitchen and library most the day drinking tea and doing the crossword and Ryan had been in the cinema most the morning but the doctor had a aching feeling in the back of her head she hadn’t seen Yaz at all today suddenly all of these worries flooded her head What if she uspet? What if I did something wrong and now she hates me? What if she had hurt herself? The doctor couldn’t stop worrying she hadn’t even seen Yaz in the gym this morning like usual. The doctor didn’t know in the end though she decided to go see how Yaz was she hated the idea of Yaz being upset and her not being able to scoop her up in her arms. The panicked time lord stood by the door debating whether she should go in or not what if I just make it worse? She thought to herself. She could hear Yaz crying and it just made her hurt even more she tapped on the door lightly with her fingers loud enough for Yaz to hopefully hear then rested her forehead on the door holding back tears she hated knowing that Yaz was upset. Yaz sniffed and wiped away the tears that had streaked down her face while she cried on the floor she wondered who was at the door. She tried to stand up but she had gotten up too fast and her legs buckled under the weight she fell down at this point 13 got worried more worried than she had got over a lot of things a mix of adrenaline and hormones kicked in and she quickly opened the door it slowly shut behind her. The doctor felt a wave of horror as she saw Yaz collapsed on the floor. She remembered what Yaz had said yesterday evening she picked Yaz up cradling her in her arms first the doctor brought her to the med bay to run some tests she wanted to make sure Yaz wasn’t in life threatening danger but after 40 minutes 13 realised what was wrong. She picked Yaz up hugging her tight to her and went to the doctors room she pushed the tardis blue duvet aside with her knee and slowly placed Yaz on the doctors double bed she held her face in her hand her finger stroking Yaz’ cheek she climbed in the bed next to her pulling the duvet over them. A few hours later around dinner time Graham and Ryan went looking for the doctor so they could get dinner ready but after a while of searching they couldn’t find the doctor or Yaz. Finally they knocked on Yaz’ bedroom door but they got no reply so they peaked inside, through the door they could see Yaz and 13 cuddled together sleeping from the entrance Ryan could hear the doctors soft snore. Graham smiled then faced Ryan and whispered “you owe me a fiver!” Ryan’s smile turned to an annoyed frown at the acknowledgement that he did indeed owe Graham a fiver they closed the door and in the end they decided to order four pizzas Ryan remembered what Yaz’ favourite pizza and in the end Graham ordered the doctor a margherita on the basis that “it was a safe bet”. The boys left the girls pizzas on Yaz’ dresser with a sticky note that read “ enjoy :) “.   
It was in the early morning when Yaz woke up she yawned suddenly realising the doctors arm was wrapped around her waist she smiled she could hear the doctors faint snore she reached out her hand pushing some of the hair of her sleeping face, memories of yesterday flooded back it hurt to think about she remembered why she was so upset and buried her head in the doctors body hiding her face as she cried. Yaz new that the woman she loved would likely never love her back why should she I’m just a human she thought to herself her sobs rumbling through her body like waves. Suddenly she felt two hands under her arms they held onto her and pulled Yaz into an embrace she realised she wasn’t the only one crying as they dripped onto her pillow “Y-y-y-yaz are you o-okay?” the doctor stumbled over her words her tears streaming down her face. Yaz looked up at her she felt so weak somehow it just slipped out she just said it I love you she could feel herself blushing as she said these words the doctor looked down gazing down into Yaz’ deep brown eyes and managed a small smile I love you too it took a second for Yaz to realise what the doctor had just said before 13 kissed her their lips touching, they stopped crying for a moment the doctor dug her hand into Yaz’ hair pulling her closer then letting go to look into each other eyes as they lay on the bed side by side. “Yesterday you were so tired y-you collapsed gave me a scare it just turned out you were fatigued but you worried me so much” mumbled the doctor she leant over and kissed her softly on the lips for a moment before drawing back “I’m sorry” Yaz whispered a tear running down her face “Don’t be sorry none of this is you’re fault” the time lady replied she reached out holding Yaz’ face with her thumb she stroked her face wiping away the tear “I love you so much and I don’t think you know how long I have been waiting to tell you” the time lady said before passionately kissing Yaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to do 2 chapters a day so you guys should get regualr updates kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Hope everyone is good :D


	3. Yaz makes a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz makes a decision which will change the doctor and her friendship..

It was late at night on Monday and Yaz just couldn’t get to sleep she just kept replaying what had happened on Sunday morning had she actually just been dreaming? Had the doctor really kissed her? It certainly sounded like a dream Yaz had had before Graham and Ryan had both gone to bed already after the day they had had Yaz could understand why-when a angry cat nurse chased after you, you ran away! The doctor had handled the situation amazingly even thought that meant mostly running and hiding she recalled one particular moment that day when they had been in the control room of spaceship hospital sparks were flying everywhere but Yaz for a moment zoned out focused on the doctors face her short blonde hair ,swaying momentarily covering her eyes before the doctor pushed it to the side, her forehead sweating she just look so beautiful in that moment. At this time though which was many hours later she was sitting on her bed day dreaming mostly about the doctors words “I love you too” Yaz dissecting the words did the doctor really mean it? She decided to go look for the time lady, Yaz new that she would be up the doctor barely ever slept instead she would tinker away at the tardis, spend hours in the library and sometimes on the rare occasion you might find her dancing pretending someone was there. Yaz got up from her bed wrapping one of her blankets around her she slowly edged towards the door she was wearing the pyjamas the tardis had provided on the first night she slept here they were tardis blue with white constellations scattered on the fabric. The door silently opened it took a sec but Yaz quickly got used to the bright light shining from the console room which was situated just a few doors down the hall. She could hear the doctor humming a sweet song she didn’t know which song it was but she had heard the doctor hum it under her breath before. At this moment she slowly edged along the hall the sound of her tinkering away at the console was loud nevertheless she could still hear the doctor humming.   
“Please don’t tell her I’m here” Yaz whispered to the tardis she still found the idea of the tardis being able to talk to the doctor quite strange but she didn’t want to take an chances. The tardis made a warm humming noise almost like she was trying to reassure Yaz that it was going to be okay. Yaz edged down the corridor her socks making no noise at all on the what looked like lino flooring, she crept up behind the doctor slowly and quietly starting to hum along to the doctor. She sat down on the steps barely a meter away, she clutched her legs to her stomach as she rested her head on the railing. Slowly she started humming a bit louder as much as Yaz was trying to not be noticed the doctor had realised her presence she turned around slightly surprised why Yaz was here and not in her room this late at night they’re eyes locked it was almost like the doctor didn’t need too ask why Yaz was up so late she could see why in her eyes before logic kicked in before any thought could tell her otherwise Yaz got up letting the blanket fall onto the steps she walked forward her and the doctors eyes still locked. The doctor had been kneeling when she was tinkering so when she had realised Yaz was there she turned around but at the moment Yaz was in horny gay mode she didn’t know what had come over her but she suddenly felt confident and a sense of adrenaline as she sat down on the doctor thighs gripping her legs around the doctors back. She looked into the doctors eyes the blonde murmured Yaz’ name quietly before she was stopped as Yaz kissed her soft lips they embraced the force pulling them onto the floor Yaz straddling the doctor, sitting on her hips proud and horny. For a moment it felt like the world had been put on pause except for her and the doctor. Yaz worried that maybe the doctor didn’t like it but was quickly reassured when the doctor ran her hand down Yaz’ body stopping at the waist to pull her closer they stopped kissing to look into each others eyes Yaz felt so overwhelmed with emotions and a tear fell down her cheek the doctor seemed mortified   
“ YAZ! Yaz are you okay I’m sorry this is all my fault” the doctor was suddenly stopped talking when Yaz put a finger to her mouth  
“D-Do you..do you love me?” Yaz murmured trying to talk while holding back sobs the doctor held her face with her hands stroking her face while looking into Yaz’ eyes   
“I love you Yaz I really do I have wanted to tell you for a while but.. but I just didn’t want to risk hurting our friendship” Yaz smiled her tears of worried now becoming tears of happiness “ Well luckily for you I love you too and the only risk we’re taking at the moment is being caught by Ryan or Graham.” Yaz replied trying to show how much she cared about the time lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably go to sleep OOF-


	4. Am I dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz makes a risky decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically part smut so if you don't like smut skip to further into the chapter

The doctor knew that Yaz had made a risky decision when she came to see her that night and she wanted to pay back the favour the doctor grabbed Yaz hoisting her up onto her hips, the blonde leant against the console catching her breath Yaz took this opportunity to readjust her legs and to swing her arms around the doctors neck “Take me to the bedroom “ Yaz whispered into her ear then kissing her neck. The doctor moaned she been waiting so long for this. She pushed of the console and started walking towards the hallway her eyes locked with Yaz. They got to a bedroom, the doctor turned around and backed into it to open the door before she ran towards the bed lowering Yaz down the doctor leant in for a kiss they moaned into each other mouths they briefly parted so that the flustered time lady could lock the door from prying eyes. She faced Yaz while she slowly removed her shirt and trousers to reveal a sports bra and a pair of tight black boxers. She walked towards the brunette her eyes locked with Yaz’ she pounced onto the bed sitting on the young girls hips, she leant down and started to kiss her as she did this she removed Yaz’ trousers they paused for a sec for the time lady to remove Yaz’ t shirt it slipped of easily. The doctor threw it to the side before push the bra down low enough to see her nipple which she then began to stroke and suck at. Yaz moaned she was so happy this kind of stuff between her and the doctor LITERALY ONLY HAPPENED IN DREAMS. Though that did not deprive her of the orgasm she felt coming on she cried out “OH doct-doctor make me come pleas-“ before she could finish the sentence the time lady had push her knicker off and was starting to eat her out. Yaz let out a loud moan as her back arched whatever the doctor was doing she was doing it right. Like a blink of an eye it was all over Yaz lay on top of the doctor catching her breath Yaz liked to workout regularly but this had managed to get her out of breath. The doctor gazed into Yaz’ eyes “ That was a good warm up “ the doctor sarcastically said before bursting out laughing Yaz loved the doctors laugh it made her smile to see how happy she was but she seemed to like the doctors laugh even more when she was lying on her as she could feel the doctors body move up and down with the laughter like most laughter though it was infectious and as soon as she heard what the doctor said she couldn’t help herself laughing with her. Soon they drifted into sleep cuddled together. Yaz yawned rubbing her eyes the tardis had changed the lighting slowly to change with the fact that it was morning to make it easier to keep track of time. Yaz looked to the side to see the doctor wearing pjs and only a sports bra on her top half, her arm resting on Yaz’ stomach Yaz was also wearing only a sports bra and pyjama bottoms she smiled remembering last night “Good morning babe” she said loudly enough to slowly wake the snoring time lady Yaz kissed the doctor softly for a sec before looking back into the doctors eyes “M’orning Yaz” the doctor said showing a sleepy smile. “Hey I’m going to get us some breakfast because you seem tired after last night” Yaz said quietly before slipping out of bed the doctor gave a small murmur of appreciation in reply. It was unusual for a galifreyan to feel sleepy they just didn’t need it as often as humans seemed to but the doctor had been up all day and night for over a week tinkering, reading and thinking about Yaz so after what felt like a full on workout last night she seemed to collapse into the bed. Yaz was up an about she checked her phone it was about eight-ish before she walked out into the hall she managed to remember that, OH YEAH SHE WAS WEARING JUST A SPORTS BRA ON HER TOP HALF as much as Yaz kinda just wanted to ignore that fact she also didn’t really like the idea of having to face Graham while wearing a sports bra Graham had always kind of just seemed like an uncle to her- he was funny and almost like her friend but also kinda felt like a dad always there for you, so it felt weird Graham seeing her in what was basically just a bra. In the end Yaz reached onto the floor to pick up the closest shirt to her which turned out to be the doctors navy blue rainbow top Yaz liked how it smelled of the doctor it was a nice reminder of her love whenever she looked down or stared in a reflection. Slowly she edged down the hallway luckily the tardis had been nice enough to move the kitchen a few doors down. Yaz liked the tardis kitchen it was quite a nice size it had enough space for a minimalistic white table big enough to accommodate the fam and a few other guest though that didn’t stop there being enough space for the doctor to do whatever random shit she wanted at one point that meant BOUNCING AROUND ON A SPACE HOPPER the doc said it was gravitational tests but it seemed more like a quick cover up. Yaz could pretty easily spot the kitchen from down the hall it had a kind of modern arch into it which made it almost feel more open and homey a bit like the kitchen in Yaz’ families apartment. Yaz was now quite hungry she couldn’t remember when she last ate something, when she got to the kitchen she opened up the fridge a bit unsure on what to make in the end she made some fish fingers and custard for the doctor who was wrapped up in bed and Yaz decided on a bacon roll. She was a bit confuse when she didn’t see Ryan or Graham as they would usually be eating breakfast round now but the thought didn’t dwell in her head. She piled the breakfast food and some water on a wooden tray. Gradually the doctor woke up a bit she recalled last night and grinned, she propped herself us against the pillows but before she could reach for a book or do anything Yaz was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing smut I know


	5. Fish fingers and custard in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor is going to meet Yaz' family for the first time as her girlfriend   
> Will the worries get too overwhelming?

Yaz set the tray down before clambering into bed, Yaz was very happy when she saw how big the doctors grin was at the sight of the food.   
“Gooooodddd Morning babe how did you sleep?” Yaz asked before biting right into a bacon sandwich   
“Best sleep I could have ever had “ the doctor grinned then leant over and kissed Yaz softly   
“yum bacon” the doctor said in a mocking tone before kissing her again. Yaz laughed at the sight of the doctor playfully eating away at the fish finger and custard.   
“Heyyyy “ Yaz said she sound a bit worried   
“ My mom wants to meet you on Wednesday” Najia thought that Yaz and the doctor were already in a relationship and thought maybe it would be nice to actually get to know someone who was so close to her daughter. The doctor sat up she had had a bad past with companions mother at this point she was wondering whether to get a tattoo on her face saying slap here and giving a manual to each mom on how to hate the doctor not like it would be any use to them would already know..   
“Wha- “ the doctor nearly choked on her food   
“ Yaz they’re gonna hate me” at first the doctor was in shock anticipating the slap on her face but now it had turned to worry. What if Yaz’ mom doesn’t like me? What if I embarrass Yaz in front of her family? What if they don’t like bowties? Worries flood the doctors head luckily Yaz can see that   
“HEY!” Yaz shouts trying to get the doctor to snap out of reality like Yaz can read minds she reassures the doctor   
“I’m telling you my mums going to love you nearly as much as me” Yaz can still see the worry in the doctors eyes but she can see it calming   
“Well hows about we could have a chill day, cook lunch together and before we go to bed we could choose what clothes we’re wearing tomorrow y’know might make you feel a little less tense” Yaz said smiling. The doctor looked at Yaz her mouth forming a small smile   
“You know I think that would help” the doctor replied calming down. They heard a knock on the door and at instinct the doctor forgetting that she was just wearing a sports bra called out   
“Come in “ a head peaked round the door, it was Ryan at first he seemed a bit embarrassed like he had walked in on something but Yaz convinced Ryan that they were just eating breakfast which wasn’t a lie.”   
"GRAHAM YOU OWE ME A TENNER” Ryan shouted down the hallway, he got a cry of dismay as a reply from Graham   
“So me and Graham wondered if today could be a bit of a lazy day” Ryan asked tentatively but was then please when Yaz made it clear that both her and the doctor wanted to stay where they were too. Yaz felt like she had blinked a second ago she was pretty sure that the doctor couldn’t help but feel drowsy and fall back into sleep yet now she was almost bouncing of the walls.   
“Lets play ping pong with graham” Yaz said it was a spur of the moment decision but any worries were put aside when the doctor grinned   
“GREAT IDEA YAZ!” she shouted running to the door. Before she could reach the door handle Yaz tackled her too the floor it hadn’t been Yaz’ first choice but it wasn’t like she could grab onto the doctors non existent shirt   
“wait a sec, doctor t-shirt maybe?” Yaz suggested the doctor looked down and remember the fact she was in a sports bra she went to pick up her t-shirt from yesterday before spotting that Yaz was wearing it   
“Hey that’s my shirt” Yaz grinned and threw the brunettes shirt at the time lady   
“If I want to wear this shirt I’m gonna wear this shirt and NOTHING is going to stop me-just wear my shirt” the doctor looked a bit miffed but put the t-shirt on anyway taking a long inhale of Yaz’ smell while she was at it. Before she could stop her the doctor was racing down the corridor   
“Graham, Ryan PLEASE play ping pong with me and Yaz” the doctor said she had found both of them in the library Ryan was on his phone and Graham was reading a book from the doctors point of view she was pretty sure the book was about sailing, finally Yaz caught up to the doctor she looked through the doors at Ryan and Graham and mouthed the words please at them. At first Ryan and Graham were reluctant to play but they both quickly turned competitive teaming up against Yaz and doc. They had played for what felt like ten minutes but in reality it had been an hour and a half since they started playing, they had played 9 games but now were on the they’re last match. Graham and Ryan team had won 4 games and so had Yaz’ and the doctor so this was the tie breaker. The fam had tried to explain the rules of ping pong to the doctor but she somehow did seem to understand the point system so in the end they decided to just stick with the idea that whoever gets to 15 points first wins as the doctor seemed to understand that. They were neck and neck both teams had scored 12 points, from the noise coming out of the games room you might have thought the fam were at a football insults you could hear people throwing playful insults at each other and wacking into the table for the fam it seemed like winning this match was life or death. Yaz and the doctor would briefly look at each other and smile before practically throwing they’re bodies at the ping pong ball. Somehow this last game lasted another 20 minutes before someone won the game that person being the doctor who before the game began couldn’t stop rambling about the fact that she was pretty sure she was fantastic at playing ping pong.   
“ Wait did I win? OH MY GO- YAZ WE WON “ she giggled excitedly waving her arms about and jumping around   
“ I would like to thank the doctor for her impeccable skills and I would like to thank Graham and Ryan for losing” Yaz said mockingly pretending to give a big speech “because you have given us such an honour we shall cook lunch” she finishes her sentence she knew that the doctor and her were already going to the cook luch but the boys didn’t know that. Everybody started to applaud playing into the joke “Well I’m hungry so you know call me when it’s lunch I’m gonna go play some video games” Ryan said before walking off “Yeah so just call us when it’s lunch” Graham agreed leaving the room. Yaz looked into the doctors eyes she had barely ever seen the competitive side of the doctor but she loved it, maybe a bit too much   
“What do you want to eat?” Yaz asked the doctor not expecting the answer to come   
“You” the doctor replied pulling Yaz in for a kiss her hand on Yaz’ waist apparently competitive doctor was also horny doctor which just make Yaz like this side of the doctor more. They kissed for a while holding each other close Yaz was sat on the ping pong table legs open the doctor stood in the middle the doctor pulled away her soft lips leaving Yaz  
“Oh god I love it when you’re horny” Yaz leant in and whispered they were about to kiss again when Yaz’ phone rung she quickly grabbed it out of her pocket to check, it was her mom likely phoning about tomorrow Yaz kissed the doctor quickly murmuring “Just give me a sec babe it my mum, do you want to go to the kitchen get stuff ready while I answer this?” Yaz asked looking into the blondes eyes. The doctor anxiously smiled and nodded then started to head down to the kitchen.  
“Hey muummm.. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda want to try fish fingers and custard


	6. Bed time snuggles and night before worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thasmin the night before they meet yaz's parents FLUFFFF

It was now quite a few hours later in the end they had made spaghetti bolognese for lunch with everybody seemed pretty content with. After that Yaz and the doctor had watched a movie together well they sat on a couch cuddling while a movie played in the background now and then watching parts trying to stay vaguely up to date with the plot. Yaz ended up falling asleep and they both woke up around the end of the movie Yaz remembered opening her eyes her eyes she had been lying snuggled up on top of the doctor she turned to the tv as the credits started to roll and she reached out to her phone to check the time it wasn’t to late but it felt late enough to choose what they were going to wear on Wednesday when the doctor met Yaz’ parents. For Yaz she was unsure how to explain they’re relationship for 2 years they had had crushes on each other without knowing and now when Yaz had manged to make a first move they were I guess together? Her parents had met the doctor a few times before when she came over for tea and biscuits but then she was only a friend even if everyone could see that they both liked each other except for them who were oblivious to it. Suddenly Yaz felt a bit sick about the thought of tomorrow what if she said something that made the doctor uncomfortable that messed everything up? Does the doc even see them as girlfriends? Yaz didn’t know what to do but before it could get worse the doctor said something that Yaz doesn’t think she will ever forget  
“I know it seems scary but it’s going to be ok I will be by you’re side at all times because I love you” the doctor said calmly and with love before pulling Yaz in a bit closer she kissed Yaz’ head before resting her head on Yaz’. In the end they tried to go for a casual look with effort. The doc decided on a white short sleeve button up with a starry pattern, a pair of loose fitting jeans and a grey jacket to end the look whereas Yaz went for a pair of black leggings, a shirt of the doctors choice because Yaz couldn’t decide so the doctor picked out a long sleeved button up with a small pattern of multi coloured sprinkles which made Yaz giggle since she thought it made her look like an ice ream with hundreds and thousands on her, a plain light grey jumper and finally her black leather jacket. Yaz checked her phone again as it was still wired up to Earth time it was 10:37 not too late but late enough for the day that they will be confronting tomorrow. Yaz asked the doctor whether she could lie with her until she fell asleep the doctor seemed quite happy to do so. The doc nodded before taking of her t-shirts and suspender until it left her sports bra but kept her trousers on. She slid in beside Yaz   
“You remember what to say if she asks how we met?” Yaz murmured  
“Yeah jus tell her we met through work also are you like my official girlfriend now b-because I would love that i-it’s okay if you don’t feel comftab-“ the doctors rant was cut of by Yaz   
“Oi! I’m telling you it’s gonna be find weirdly enough I was worrying about the same thing but yes I would be honoured to be you’re girlfriend” Yaz replied smiling, the doctor grinned back before they softly kissed each other. It didn’t take long before Yaz had fallen into a deep sleep. As much as the doctor wanted to stay lying with Yaz she was getting fidgety and didn’t want to wake her up so she went to the console to do some repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODBYE EMOTIONAL STABILITY


	7. Yaz's family and bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor meets Yaz's parents, has an anxiety attack, *GAY PANIC* and gives Najia and Hakim a banana as a present.

Soon enough it was morning the doctor had been tinkering all night but to the anxious time lady it had felt like eternity. Yaz had woken up about an hour ago and had got dressed, had a shower and then went to look for her girlfriend who she found sitting on the console room floor trying to gift wrap a bunch of bananas though she seemed to be struggling and using a lot of tape.   
“Hun what are you trying to do?” Yaz asked as she yawned   
“Come on Yaz it isn’t hard to understand what I’m doing I’m trying to wrap a nice present for you parents” the doctor said scrunching her face in annoyance at how hard it was to wrap bananas “why bananas?” Yaz wondered aloud   
“YAZ why NOT bananas, bananas are the best fruit ever” the doctor said seemingly insulted. Yaz hopelessly tried to talk the doctor out of giving her parents bananas as a present. Sadly it was a lost cause, Yaz thought it was absolutely adorable but worried her parents would feel different. In the end she managed to convince the doctor to bring a packet of jelly babies as well as the bananas to attempt to make the bananas look a bit less weird. The time when they had to be seeing her parents was near and yet so far they literally had a time machine so they could go whenever they wanted. It had been an hour since the banana conversation if you were counting in Earth time   
“Doctor lets go now-go get dressed and then we will go if we don’t leave now we will keep putting it of and never end up going” Yaz said she was already dressed in the clothes she had chosen yesterday unlike the doctor   
“ O-okay Yaz see ya in a s-sec “ the doctor murmured. It was obvious to Yaz that the doctor was worried about meeting her parents as Yaz’ girlfriend. The lady who had defeated daleks, saved whole planets and had nearly died many times yet she was so scared of meeting her parents it was a bit confusing to he but cute all the same at how much the doctor wanted to make a good first impression. The doctor went and got changed coming back ten-ish minutes later followed by graham and Ryan who said they were going to go back to the house so they could do “stuff”. Yaz tried not gasp when she saw the doctor she looked amazing Yaz had barely seen her wearing anything but what they had bought in the charity shop when she realised the doctor had decided to make a last minutes change adding a white bowtie to the already stunning outfit it reminded her of the bowties the doctor used to wear in the photos she had been shown. Yaz was about to compliment the doctor when the time lady rushed up to console and started to push buttons and pull levers heading toward Sheffield, England.

~o~..~o~..~o~..~o~..~o

They edged closer to Yaz’ families apartment door it felt like so much had come up too this all the memories leading up too this she loved Yaz so much. The doctor felt butterfly in her stomach, Yaz looked back as she was about to knock on the door she saw the doctor stumbled and ran up to her in time to catch her before slowly lowering her too the ground the doctor sobbed tears running down her face she cuddled her head in to Yaz’ stomach   
“WHAT IF EVERYTHING-what if ..everything goes wrong?” the doctor looked up at Yaz her eyes red and scared tears streamed down her face Yaz didn’t know what to say pulling her into a big hug “ I’m telling you their going to love you nearly as much as me because nobody-NOBODY will ever love you more than me” Yaz said her voice shakey she cupped the doctors face in her hands and kissed her softly. It took a few minutes but slowly the doctor stood up still a bit shakey Yaz used her sleeve to wipe the doctors face. They waked up to door holding hands before she knocked she looked at the doctor making sure she was ok the time lady nodded still a bit shakey. Yaz knocked on the door, her mum answered the door hugging her as soon as she saw Yaz   
“Yaz! Amazing to see you and the doctor too come in!” Yaz had to let go of the blondes hand while she hugged her mom   
“Hi mom how are you?” Yaz replied smiling it had been a few weeks since she last saw them even if it had only been 2 days, they walked into the apartment Sonya was taking up most of the couch while Hakim was in the kitchen when he had heard Yaz’ voice he had come to greet them “Yaz fantastic to see you just making lunch now-how does spag bol sound to you?” “Sounds great dad! This is the doctor, “ Yaz happily replied the doctor hadn’t said anything yet just kind off stood there like a child in a store waiting while there mom talked to an old friend but she looked up at the mention of her name before pulling out the messily wrapped bananas and not wrapped packet of jelly babies   
“I brought you guys presents, sorry “ the doctor murmured apologising for nothing. It was awkward in the apartment for a bit but 30 minutes later they were sitting at the table finishing their dinner and the doctor couldn’t stop laughing at the story Hakim was telling everyone, it was going pretty well other than Najia having to tell the doctor every few seconds not too call her ‘Yaz’s mum’. Yaz’ parents had a lot of questions about the doctor it almost felt like a game show How old are you? What do you do as a job? How long have you been dating? You know the standard questions, though Sonya had been quiet for a while which meant she was trying to come up with the most humiliating question ever. Sadly Yaz was very correct on this point as she watched as her sister started talking   
“ Doctor..?” Sonya said she had a slight smile on her face excited to see the reaction she was going to create   
“Are you a top or a bottom?” Sonya asked the doctor putting on a stern face, as Sonya asked the question the doctor had been drinking some water so when she heard what Sonya had said she coughed out the water nearly choking in surprise as her face turned a deep shade of red Yaz had a similar reaction as her face went the same redish colour she scowled at her sister. Najia and Hakim didn’t understand what Sonya had meant by the question but they knew that it must have been pretty dirty to elicit the response that she got “PLEASE tell me you don’t understand what sonya meant” Yaz asked her mum her face was still a deep red though she felt a bit better when her mom told she had no idea. After giving her sister a death glare she focused her attention back on the doctor whose face was still quite red she had gotten water on her shirt when Sonya asked the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block hit me hard also DEPRONKSION so I have ben crying alot over random shit mostly doctor who though Kudos and Comments would be really radical :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have technically published this before but my computer ended up deleting it when it crashed sooo Im re uploading it long story. Anyway! Here it is I will try to as quickly as possible upload all the other chapters. I'm still figuring out how Archive of our own works so lets hope I can understand chapters :D  
> Kudos and Comments especially are very appreciated! Hope you have a good day :)


End file.
